User talk:Cpend7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Equestria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiromichi (Talk) 06:31, September 2, 2012 Hi there. My name is BrittalCroftFan. I love the way you edit Equestria page because it's needs some categories. In my opinion, the first visit of Equestria will be right before the Hydra battle, and the second visit of Equestria will be right before fightining nobodies, talk to Pain, and fight Hades. there are some plots and cutscenes/battle quotes you might edit; #Twilight Sparkle #Fluttershy #Rarity #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Applejack #Shining Armor #Princess Cadance #Princess Celestia #Queen Chrysalis #The Changelings And don't forget the other My Little Pony characters quotes/battle quotes only in Japan and in Final Mix versions. #The Great and Powerful Trixie #Discord #Nightmare Moon Let me know when you edit plots and cutscenes/battle quotes. Okay? All right. :) BrittalCroftFan (talk) 01:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Rainbow Dash I got something special for you to do. Do a summon information of what she do and what she and Mickey's gonna in Summom. And don't forget to use the Battle quote as a Summon she's in. Okay? Al right. Let me know when you done it. :) BrittalCroftFan (talk) 22:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Quotes for Equestria in Wizards of Mickeys III *Mickey: Xemnas! But, that's impossible! *Xemnas: My my, a hollow little unicorn that's managed to grow her heart big and strong. Just imagine that. *Mickey: Twilight Sparkle isn't anything like you Nobodies. But since Twilight Sparkle had followed her heart to do what she's gotta do, I got one question for you: shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too? *Xemnas: Maybe so. However- do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us. *through the portal *Mickey: How am I anything like a Nobody? That doesn't make any sense. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 20:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack *You're doing good. How about Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. You can add the summon quotes of what they gotta say during battles. And please add the cutscene quotes for them in Wizards of Mickeys II, please? Thank you. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 11:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Excause me Excause me, but there's one thing. Wouldn't make more sinse for Equestria to have two themes, "Road to a Hero" (normal) and "Go for a It" (battle)? Thank you. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 00:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan I know I know, but I do like Road to a Hero (Normal Theme) and Go for It (Battle Theme) for Equestria, because it's a world withen the world in Olympus Coliseum. I decided to put them in the USA version, while the MLP:FIM Theme and This Day Aria Theme will be in Japanese/Final Mix versions. If it makes sense, I want to make sure of it. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 00:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan This Day Aria Okay, sure. But I was hoping to put "Road to a Hero" and "Go for It" in Equestria in Wizards of Mickeys III. And of course, in the minigame music, there will be This Day Aria, where you'll have to fill Mickey's gauge to 100% so that he can be just as strong as Hercules. This world can still be a world withen the world in Olympus Coliseum in Wizards of Mickeys II (just like Timeless River and Space Paranoids), but in Wizards of Mickeys III, instead of a world withen a world, it can be asscess to the Gummi Ship. And do you like Mickey Mouse's Equestria Form, and Donald and Goofy's too? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 00:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan I wish That's good. But do you know what I wish? I wish that Discord will stop causing chaos in Equestria. But Discord didn't account Mickey's trusty Dream Sword. Nor Donald and Goofy's weapon. In order to obtain the third and final strongest shield (Equestria) weapon, The Equestria Shield, the players will have to defeat Discord. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 00:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Princess Luna Right. Princess Luna will be seen in the Japanese/Final Mix/PAL version of Wizards of Mickeys II as a true final boss. I mean, the final boss before complete the game will be Pete, but the true final boss will be Princess Luna. You can defeat her once all three weapons will be obtain. Her theme song for the battle of her will be "Another Side Battle Ver.-" for her. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 01:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan What kind? What kind of world? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 01:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Good idea You are a genuis. Our world is where we live and roam. I like that idea. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 01:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan About Princess Luna How about we put Princess Luna as a secret/final boss in the Japanese/Final Mix/PAL version of Wizards of Mickeys II. I know you don't like it, but I want her to be a secret/final boss just like Terra in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 02:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Thanks Okay. I'll do my best. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 01:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan I been thinking... Hey there, Cpend7. You know, I been thinking, I should first release Tiny Toons' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996): The Rabbit of Notre Dame as a Crossover movie first, then during the making on Friendship is Magic V, the fifth and final game, and also to celebrate it's 100th birthday, I should release the world in it. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 01:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Hi! Quotes Hey there. It's been a long time. I add a quote right here for Muffle Mountain in Cadance's Side in Friendship is Magic V. Quotes Muffle Mountain (Side: Princess Cadance) *Princess Cadance: Let's go around Sodor one last time before we get prepared to protect Lady. *Applejack: Okay. *Rarity: Let's do it! *Princess Cadance: I've been trying to figure out how both us and Luna meant to save this world. Saving both Shining Time Station and Sodor, as well as defeating Diesel 10, must be it. But there is something else you two can do. *Applejack: Name it. *Princess Cadance: While both me and Luna deal with the nightmare, Both of you and Thomas have to protect Lady from Diesel 10. *Rarity: What? You're serious?! With that thing moving to win?! *Princess Cadance: The whole purpose of both connected worlds are to lift the spirits of the both humans and engines, so they can be happy and activated Gold Dust. *Applejack: Yeah, and? *Princess Cadance: If Diesel 10 make Lady go fast and crashed again, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted. It won't matter if I had to protect this world. They won't be able to make it work. You both have to help Thomas to protect Lady from Diesel 10. Now that is a quote. (Oh, and plus, Diesel 10 will not serve as a boss in this game, Friendship is Magic V.) BrittalCroftFan (talk) 16:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Sure! I'd be happy to help! DarkVanitas157 (talk) 04:41, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I am Just one question. Do you want to change Sora's Story to Riku's Story (Shadow) and Kairi's Story (Silver)?DarkVanitas157 (talk) 23:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Cpend7. Long time, no talk, huh? I had three new pages for you to see; Disney and Jim Henson's Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, Castle of The Dark Crystal, and Kira. Oh and do you think you add some more details on Strategies on Defeating SkekTek/Defending Kira and adding more strategies. This will help me a lot. Thank you and let me know if you like those pages. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 21:32, December 16, 2014 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan I'll consider it. Yeah, I'll consider a Spirited Away world. DarkVanitas157 (talk) 06:46, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for setting it up for me! I'll take it from here.DarkVanitas157 (talk) 01:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome ;) Cpend7 (talk) 01:49, December 27, 2014 (UTC) One more thing You mind setting up the character pages for Chihiro, Yubba, No-Face and Boh? Thanks!DarkVanitas157 (talk) 02:24, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! DarkVanitas157 (talk) 03:52, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea. Why not keep setting the character pages for me? I'll do the world pages and you can set up the character pages. It's a good time saver. Sound good? :D DarkVanitas157 (talk) 00:59, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, but no thanks I'm glad that you have suggestions for me, but I don't really like Undertale. I played it and I found that the game gets a bit tedious and repetitive after a while, not to mention that it's overrated and it's fanbase is very toxic. Thanks for giving me suggestions, but I'm not really looking for any new worlds to put into Expansion. If you don't mind, I'll put this world in with Kingdom Hearts Universe DarkVanitas157 (talk) 07:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC)